l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoritomo Minori
Yoritomo Minori was a bushi and magistrate of the Mantis Clan. Somehow she had naga legacy, and some said she was born of man and Naga. Yoritomo Minori (Second City flavor) Birth Yoritomo Takhime was with child during the Destroyer War. Her husband, Yoritomo Minoken, was on duty onboard a kobune helping to resupply the forces fighting against the Destroyers. The baby was not supposed to come for weeks yet but the birth happened, but a girl was born dead. Takhime released her little daughter into the sea. Mere days after the stillbirth Minoken's death was reported. GenCon Special Scrolls Mantis, by the L5R Story Team Naga's legacy One year after the birth, Takhime was visited by a serpent man who had an infant in its arms. Takahime recognized her daughter through a birthmark in her elbow. She took the infant and called her Minori. Somehow the Naga had taken Minori from the water, returned her from death with its strange and powerful Pearl Magic, taking care of her during a year. Another Ningyo named Sasada, born at the same time as Minori, was her crib mate. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Threats to the Empire Minori was an Emerald Magistrate under the command of First Magistrate Doji Hakuseki. She formed part of a group that faced several threats of the Empire, alongside Sutigu, Ikoma Natsu and Bayushi Kahoku. They found the location of a Temple of Fudo in the deepest portions of the Spine of the World Mountains, where the range divided the Crane holdings into two. The monks had been slaughtered by the Dark Naga, and they confronted these creatures. Hakuseki was killed by the enemy leader, who in turn was struck down by Akodo Kano, who had been following the group at a distance. In the temple they found the Writings of Fudo, a series of accounts that detailed P'an Ku's interefence in the history of the Empire. In a secret chamber they found the Heart of Fudo, a powerful artifact. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon Blood of the Preserver With the truth behind the Blood of the Preserver revealed, the Mantis sent Minori to petition the Spider Clan for its use. Dark Audience (Coils of Madness Picture and flavor) Amethyst Champion Asako Izuna was a noted inquisitor of the Phoenix Clan whose duties required her to abdicate as Amethyst Champion. With the invaluable tutelage of Izuna’s advisor Utaku Tairu, Yoritomo Minori took the position amid much controversy. Comparatively inexperienced in court and seeking wise counsel, Minori has opened her organization to those who might be able to aid her in the execution of her duties. The Amethyst Championship (Storyline Tournament) She devoted to fight the Dark Naga. Yoritomo Minori (Coils of Madness Boxtext and flavor) Agasha Kodo was appointed as her adjunct. Amethyst Adjunct (Thunderous Acclaim Title and flavor) Naga Relationships In 1200 the Naga began to develop several holdings in the Imperial City, Toshi Ranbo. Minori and her daughter Yoritomo Minoko aided the Mantis in forging a closer relationship with them, becoming their most closely-held allies. Twenty Festivals, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Sensei Minori became a sensei, passing her knowledge to the next generations. Minori Sensei (Evil Portents Title) External Links * Yoritomo Minori (Second City) * Yoritomo Minori Exp (Coils of Madness) * Minori Sensei (Evil Portents) Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Naga Category:Amethyst Champions Category:Emerald Magistrates